


If I Succumb...

by AzureSuna



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSuna/pseuds/AzureSuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Pointe du Lac is falling into a deep spell and he must keep his wits about him if he is to remain himself. But its hard to remember who he is when he's face to face with a certain vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke from a deep slumber feeling cold. Colder than he'd ever felt in his entire life. His hands and feet were numb and shivering uncontrollably. It.It took him several moments to work up the energy to crack open an eye. A cold tide creeped up to his vision and shook his body with a cold tremor. He found a way to communicate with his limb muscles to allow him to push himself from the ground. He was laying on a river bank, wet and shivering cold in the early morning. A few people were eying him curiously as they watched him awkwardly stand and stagger off to the street.His body ached terribly, his mouth dry and full of sand, and his neck stinging occasionally when he turned his head. His hand found his way to his neck to ease the sensation.

His slow but determined steps lead him back home. He must have looked a horror to the passersby. His clothes were dirty and drenched from the river. His dark raven hair undoubtedly twisted every which way like a thick halo of black thorns around his head. He brought his hands together to rub them to create a warming friction, when he noticed a small amount of blood on his hand. He brought his hand to his neck once more to find him slightly bleeding, perhaps rubbed off a scab from an injury he obtained during his river excursion. 

His head was pounding and making it very difficult for him to remember how he ended up in this scenario. He had but mere flashes of what happened the previous night. Flashes of sitting in a tavern playing a game of cards. Flash of a gun held in front of his face. Flash of a whore on his arm escorting him down a pier. The feeling of a cold knife against his throat. The scream of the whore. But then fuzziness. 

Or...perhaps he remembers golden hair. Perhaps he remembered brightly shimmering blue eyes looking upon him. But perhaps that was merely a feverish dream. His mind mocking him. Wanting him to see the angels his brother saw.

He was greeted by his sister before he even made it to the front porch of the plantation. She was muttering on about worried she was when he didn't come back, to how awful he looked, to how sick he must really be.

 

When his mind returned to him, he was warm. He had been put to bed at some point and must have slumbered through his sickness. The room was dim, only lit by a few candles here and there. He moved to turn on his side but found his body weak and heavy. A few coughs erupted from his body and he sank into the pillows pitifully. His head began its horrible pounding once more. He felt like a child suffering its first serious illness, frightened he'll never get better and will simply wilt and die in bed. His half opened eyes caught a motion off to his side. His eyes flashed open to see a male figure walking slowly around the large curtained bed. In a moment of panic he slung his arm off the side of the bed and reached for a pistol; a hiding spot so that his sister must never know he kept one in the house. He cocked the gun and pointed at the intruder. He could but barely speak, but his words found a way out-

"Who are you?"

The man merely smiled down upon him. His head was clearing from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Through the thin curtains of the bed, he could catch glimpses of what the man looked like. He seemed to be wearing fine clothes of a deep blue. His hair was a golden lion's mane. He was very tall...and very unearthly. The man walked around the bed to the side and gently moved away the curtains to let the other man obtain a clear vision of him. 

"I am here for you, Louis", the man spoke softly, his voice soothing. His bright blue eyes seemed to be eroding away the pounding Louis felt inside his head and his hand which held the pistol wavered before finally falling back to the bed, his fingers recoiling away from the metal beast. His own emerald eyes were transfixed upon the blond mans'.

"What if I can offer back to you everything you need to crave life once more? You've lost it haven't you? The ability to savor the food you hunger for. The ability to taste the quality of the wine you sip with vigor. The ability to feel the pleasure of...life. What if I can give it all back to you, Louis?".

The man's voice was enthralling and soothing. Louis felt his body relax as he simply listened to the words without thinking, falling into those wonderful deep blue pools. Louis was submitting to whatever spell the beautiful man was casting over him. All thoughts were long gone and all he could focus on was the being before him. How marvelous it would be to let him take control, to let him offer whatever he would give.

 

As Louis was transfixed, the man raised his hand and very softly traced his jawline and slide his knuckles along his cheeks. His touch was cool and graceful. Louis in his lost state couldn't remember ever feeling someone touch him in such a way. So gently, and yet so longingly. The man was leaning closer to Louis, his gentle touches like a wave washing over his very being. The waves to moving down, moving past his cheeks, past his jawline and achingly slow down his neck to his shoulder.

He didn't remember when he closed his eyes, but his vision had left him as soon as the cool hand found its way to his neck, touching soft spots and little pleasure zones Louis never knew he had. He had arched his neck towards the man, offering himself. But as he bent his head in offering his empty mind flashed an image, something out of a nightmare perhaps. Louis saw, for an instant, his body limply held in another man's arms. His body limply hanging with another man's incredibly strong body holding onto him as they both floated several feet over the mighty river. The man's face was buried in Louis neck and surrounded by a wonderfully golden and fiery blond mane. A flash of pain at Louis' neck once again resounded as his eyes shot open to fully focus on the man before him.

The man smiled playfully down at Louis as a frightened recognition finally set in on his features. The spell was waning. Louis now caught a thorn within this rose before him. In the beautiful playful smile was two fangs. A deep chuckle erupted from the man and he bent even further over Louis. He wanted to recoil away but his body simply refused. He had no choice but to look back into those eyes.

"You've no need to fear me, Louis. I could never cause harm to someone with as much beauty as you do, mon chere. I took from you because you were begging for death, for an end. But you declined my death, so I am here to offer you my life. My eternity. You will carry this beauty with you, always. You will never grow old and you will never truly die.".  
Louis furrowed his brows as the man spoke, the spell once again covering his mind in a thick shroud. He had heard stories of such creatures as a child. Creatures that lived in the old country that stole children and killed young women. But the man before him was like nothing in the old stories. He was young and so beautiful. 

So...enchanting.

 

"Wh-Who are you?", Louis could barely find the words he wanted. He must have looked like a curious child, because the man once again gave forth a deep chuckle and brought his forehead against Louis' own, their faces so close, their lips even closer. His words were soft.  
"I am the vampire Lestat", and with those words his lips crashed down and claimed the timid lips below him.


	2. Falling Deeper...

Louis lay in bed quietly while his eyes were locked onto the sun rising. The beautiful bright yellow and orange hues crept over the dark landscape and began to bring a golden harmony into his room. His heart was still beating fast, his hands still clenching the bed sheets as his thoughts circled his mind in chaos. Even as the warm sun rose into the blue sky, Louis could still feel Lestat's lips upon his. Lestat's lips had been so warm and possessive. Louis felt a shameful shiver run down his back as he recalled the kiss over and over. He was a straight man that had lain with many a woman, and yet for a moment last night, he was submissive to another man. A very beautiful man...with soft warm lips...and gorgeous blue eyes...

Louis gripped his sheets ever tighter to quiet his thoughts. He was not attracted to another man. It simply wasn't possible. Neither was the foggy dreamlike atmosphere that clouded his head whenever he thought of Lestat. Lestat had put him into some sort of spell, he had to. That could be the only explanation.

Louis could not shake Lestat from his head. _'If you wish to accept my offer, mon chere, then I pray you watch the sun rise. Watch it in its entirety, memorize every color and every bit of warmth you feel. After you come with me, you will never experience it again'_ He hadn't even questioned the man as he left his room just as quietly as he had entered.

And there Louis sat transfixed, his eyes glued to the sun rising through the plantation outside his window. His dark hair horribly disheveled from the night before and his mind a complete mess. As the sun fully rose, Louis found the will to move once more. He slid and almost tumbled out of bed and stretched for a moment before realizing he had an almost painfully hard erection. Shame washed over his figure as he stared down at the large bulge and sat upon the side of his bed. He had been fighting with himself over his supposed attraction to Lestat only being due to his fever or from some sort of strange spell and that it wasn't real. But his evidence to the contrary was nearly bursting from his trousers. Before he truly knew what he was doing, he found his hand wrapped around his hardened member. His back fell back to the bedspread as his hand pumped slowly. But he wouldn't think of Lestat. No, no he would think of a beautiful woman. A lovely light skinned maiden with her chestnut tresses pinned up with stray strands hanging lazily. She wore light colored skirts and her heaving chest was so very close to popping out of her bodice. Her perfume barely hiding the scent of a woman in deep heat. Louis imagined himself walking astride the young fantasy woman, along the wharf at night. He imagined her sultry face with the moonlit waters around them. He imagined that she would lead him to a hidden place along an abandoned building close to the water. She would lightly push him against the back wall of the building, his eyes closing as she knelt in front of him and ran her hands along his trousers and waist. Her dark eyes looking up at his closed eyes before moving away from him. Louis imagined himself opening his eyes to see where his midnight lover went, only to see a tall male figure in front of him instead. His golden mane flowing in the soft breeze along the water front and his blue eyes ablaze. Louis' hand began to pump his cock furiously as he imagined Lestat pinning him against the wall and leaning close. Lestat's lips dancing along his neck and ear softly, his strong hands on either side of him, trapping him like some sort of prey. Louis felt his body on fire as his fantasy became like nothing he'd ever dreamed. He could almost hear whispers in his ear now as he played with himself wantonly. _'You shouldn't waste yourself on a dirty whore, let alone one that is also a filthy thief. You deserve one that will make your heart race and send you wailing to the promised land. You deserve one that will be your king...your lord...your master...'_ Louis felt his back arch and rise from the bedspread as his climax was closing in. Louis imagined that the soft kisses along his neck became more urgent and Lestat's tongue snaking its way down to his shoulder. Louis couldn't hold on for much longer, his hand moving along his cock with such urgency and passion, sweat along his forehead and a deep blush in his cheeks. Lestat's tongue began to slither back up his neck before fangs pierced Louis' neck. Louis felt his climax come as he imagined himself trapped in Lestat's arms, his fangs buried in his neck. He was moaning as the sticky white stream poured from his body. As his body fell back from heaven, his fantasy continued. Lestat had pulled his fangs away and was looking down onto Louis' tired face. A warm hand cupped his chin as bright blue eyes stared into his soul almost lovingly. He felt so wonderfully lost in those eyes he didn't realize that he had been asked a question. _'Louis...Are you with me now? You must answer me, Louis. Do you wish for death? Or have you suffered enough?...'_ Louis felt his heavy lips move, though what came from them he couldn't truly say.

Louis opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His cheeks were still flushed. His body was still covered in a fine sweat. His breath was just beginning to calm. He didn't want to admit it to himself. No, he couldn't admit it to himself. He had been merely remembering what had happened two nights before. His fever had clouded his mind and made his memories faint, but now they were clear. It was no fantasy, it truly happened. Louis once more stood from his bed and stripped himself of his soiled clothes and took to the bath to cleanse himself. He stared into the clear water and tried to think of a way to cleanse his mind and soul while he was at it. Louis admitted to himself that the man he spoke to last night was the demon that took his blood two nights ago. Lestat was not human and was not to be trusted. But what Louis could not bring himself to admit was that he had moaned Lestat's name when he came.

 

The evening sun was beginning to fall from the horizon too quickly. Louis felt his heart beat faster with every passing second. His day was fading quickly. He had spent nearly his entire day pacing, wondering what to do about Lestat's offer. His sister had checked on him numerous times, smiled upon seeing him out of bed and moving about. She was a radiance that could not be corrupted by a vampire in his house. He decided he would take his pacing outside, but soon his pacing became wandering. His feet were restless as he inspected his plantation. The slaves greeted him as he walked by them. He supposed he was kind to them, as kind as a master to slaves could have been, though he was not directly in charge of their work.

His wandering led him away from his plantation. As the sun disappeared from the skyline, his steps had taken him to a grim place. The cemetery was dark, even as the light pink sky still floated over head, the tombstones and statues cold and mocking. Louis knew now where he had taken himself. He knelt in front of a grave that bore his brother's name. It hadn't been long ago when his brother had taken to seeing visions of angel's and the Lord Christ. It hadn't been long ago when Louis questioned his brother's sanity. It hadn't been long ago when his brother fell from the stairs. It hadn't been long ago when Louis was a pallbearer to his younger brother's funeral. He sat motionless in front of the grave, tears welling in his eyes. He had mourned his brother for so long now. His soul was tired from the depression and the loss. That's when his wandering started. That's when he began to plan for his own grave next to his younger brother's. That's when Lestat had found him. Louis ran a hand along his brother's first name etched into the tombstone. He hadn't noticed the dark sky above him. And he certainly didn't noticed the blond vampire standing behind him.


	3. A Taste of Submission

"If you drink from me, Louis, that will never happen to you".

Louis twirled around quickly to find Lestat perched behind him like a large cat ready to pounce. His bright smile glistened in the evening atmosphere and his blond mane almost like a brilliant halo that framed his face. Louis parted his lips to speak but he couldn't find the words and turned his head away from the vampire. Even just seeing the wicked smile flashed before him caused a light pink shade to spread across his features. Louis melded his eyes back to his brother's tomb to ground himself in reality. Louis steeled himself with a sharp intake of breath and stood from his kneeling position, feeling the blood rush back to his legs. His fists were clenched tightly and his breathing was ragged. Even though warm southern nights are filled with the noises of crickets, cicadas, frogs and birds; the only sound resonating around him was the sound of his own heart beating out of his chest.

Louis could faintly hear Lestat shifting behind him. The sound of boots casually rummaging through the dirt and leaves. Even the subtle swish of dark blue velvet against the silk vest Lestat adorned upon himself. 

"What is it you really want from me? My plantation? My house? My slaves? My money?", Louis voice cut through the night like steel, the baritone of his voice almost a growl. His eyes shut tightly when the mocking sound of Lestat's gentle laughter rang into his ears.

"You think so little of me, Louis? While I have plans with your establishment here, it is not my primary reason at all. Your companionship, Louis. That is what I want from you".

"Plans? Who are you to decide matters of what is mine?!" Louis quickly turned to face the vampire once more, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in confusion. Louis watched a sly grin spread across Lestat's features and the vampire drew closer. Before Louis could think to back away, a cold hand gently grasped his chin to tilt his features closer. Louis closed his eyes tightly to not look upon the vampire's face and become spellbound once more and his hands gripped at the strong arm holding onto him.

"You are mine, Louis. You and everything you own belong to me".

Louis opened his eyes in a sudden fury, a deep green fire rising within their depths. He kicked and thrashed at the being holding his face. He finally wrenched himself away Lestat's grasp as he toppled to the ground in front of him. 

"I don't belong to you or to anyone", Louis spat coldly, rising to his knees and glaring at the vampire before him. Louis had expected to see a look of astonishment or anger upon Lestat's face, but instead it was still plastered with the same smug grin.

"And yet here you are kneeling before your master. And you look beautiful on your knees before me, Louis.".

Louis quickly rose to his feet to tackle the vampire, a low growl escaping his throat as he closed his hands around Lestat's throat. He grunted in frustration to find that it felt like fighting with a brick wall. Lestat could not be moved or brought down and his flesh felt cold and hard like the cemetery statues littered around them. His blood was boiling as his brought up his fist to punch the vampire square in the jaw, but his powerful fist could not bring the vampire to budge. In a quick flash, Louis found himself facing away from the vampire, his eyes back to his brother's tomb. His arms were held tightly behind his back by his wrists and his shoulders were resting against Lestat. Any movements to move felt as though Lestat would break his bones.

"Submit to me. You must admit to yourself that you belong to me. I will make sure that you shall never want again, Louis. All you need to do is submit everything to me."  
Lestat's words were so very close to Louis's ear. His lips almost teasing his skin and his breath lightly touching his neck. Such soft and tempting words...But Louis would not let himself succumb. If he lets himself fall under Lestat's spell again, he will lose his humanity. He will lose his life. He will forever belong to another man, to this demon Lestat. 

"But would that be so bad? I'm not so terrible, Louis. I could take such wonderful care of you", Lestat spoke softly.

Louis stiffened in Lestat's grip and gasped softly. "How did you know that I--"

"I can read your thoughts. I can glimpse into your mind and see your memories, your thoughts....your desires...".

Louis felt blood rush to his face as Lestat slid a free hand along his hair and down his shoulder softly. "You have no idea how much it pleases me to know that you brought yourself past the edge of passion while thinking of me, Louis. I could do that for you, you know. I can touch you more skillfully than you've ever been touched by yourself or anyone else, for that matter. Why, look at that, your body wants a demonstration!".

Louis felt his blood run cold as he realized that his cock had become so erect it seemed to be attempting to rip away his trousers. He jerked against the vampire's hold in a vain attempt to pull away from his grasp. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let himself be touched by another man. He was straight, he has laid with women in his life. But he couldn't stop himself from moaning wantonly when Lestat's firm hand groped at his hard cock. Even with the material of his trousers blocking full access, Lestat's hand moved along Louis's cock expertly teasing the blushing man.

"Submit", Lestat commanded softly as he nibbled along Louis' ear and his free hand groped and teased the growing cock. Louis could only growl in response and focused to keep his legs from buckling underneath him. Lestat dropped Louis' wrists to pull his face towards his, even as his other hand rubbed smoothly over Louis' hard erection. Louis found himself staring deeply into Lestat's dark blue eyes once again. He felt his eyes nearly glaze over as his pleasure was building even though Lestat had yet to touch the skin of his cock.

"To whom do you belong, Louis?"

"Y...Y-You."

"And who does this cock belong to?"

"Y-You"

"Will you surrender to me completely now?"

"Y...Y-Yes!"

Louis nearly screamed with pleasure as Lestat's hand slipped away from his cock to pull down his trousers and release his erection. Lestat's hand came around his cock faster than the cool night air and began to pump his cock with delicious precision. Lestat's free hand still held Louis' face close to his own and Lestat pulled in closer to once again taste Louis' lips. Both men moaned into the passionate kiss. Louis moaning from the pleasure of being taken and Lestat moaning at the very feeling of Louis giving in to his lust. Lestat was delighted when Louis gave no objection to his tongue slithering into his mouth and along his very own. Louis shuddered when his pleasure began to edge quickly as Lestat's hand picked up pace. Lestat pulled away from their kiss to look into his lover's eyes once more, to find them completely hooded with pleasure.

"Cum for me, Louis. Submit to me and cum!"

Louis could no longer think, only moan and writhe against Lestat as the world exploded around him. He felt his cum shoot from his cock with a ferocity he had never experienced before. Lestat's hand did not leave his cock until all his cum had been milked from him and left him breathless and floaty. Louis allowed his head to fall back, and tilt to expose his entire neck to the vampire in mindless submission.


End file.
